1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a status indicating device, and more particularly to a status indicating device for a power nail gun, which can indicate status by light signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently available power guns produce kinetic energy by electric power, pneumatic power, or gas explosion to perform a nail striking operation.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional power gun 1 includes a gun body 11, a trigger 12 disposed movably on the gun body 11 and operable for performing a nail striking operation, and a light emitting element 13. The gun body 11 has a handle 111. The light emitting element 13 is disposed on the handle 111 for emitting different light signals indicating battery status (such as saturated status or low electricity quantity status), gun operation status (such as standby status or nail striking status), or status of temperature in the gun body 11 (such as excessively high temperature), so as to achieve alarming effect.
However, since the light emitting element 13 is disposed on the handle 111 of the gun body 11, the handle 111 needs to have a light transmissive hole or area. Furthermore, during a nail striking operation, the path of light emitted from the light emitting element 13 may be shielded by the hand of the user, so that the user may be not aware of current status of the power nail gun, thereby resulting in inconvenience during use of the power nail gun.